ThatPOWER
thatPOWER |image = |game = |artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) Trio (On-Stage) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) / / (On-Stage) |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Hardest (Extreme/Mashup) Easy (Classic) (JDU) Extreme (Extreme) (JDU) Medium (On-Stage) (JDU) |effort = Low (Classic) Intense (Extreme) Low (On-Stage) |alt = Extreme Battle On-Stage (DLC) |mashup = Available on all devices |nogm = Classic 4 Extreme: 3 On-Stage: 4 (P2)/3 (P1/P3) Mashup: 8 |mc = Dark Red (Classic) Denim Blue (Extreme) Sky Blue (On-Stage) |pc = Classic C1: All C2: / /Totem Pole/Cod Gray C3: /Cod Gray/Bondi Blue/Cod Gray Extreme On-Stage Cod Gray/ /Cod Gray / /Timber Green (Bridge) |gc = All (Classic) (Extreme) Bright Turquoise/ /Bright Turquoise (On-Stage) |lc = Vivid Sky Blue (Classic) Orange (Extreme) (On-Stage) (JD2014/''NOW'') Red (On-Stage) (JDU) |pictos= 109 (Classic) 183 (Extreme) 114 (On-Stage) 115 (Mashup) |nowc=ThatPower ThatPowerALT (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC (On-Stage) |audio = |perf= Classic Julie Rivat (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Kyf Ekamé (P3) Grace Bolebe (P4) Extreme Arben Kapidani On-Stage Julien Durand (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) Yoni Jayl (P3) |dlc = December 17, 2013 (On-Stage) February 29, 2016 (Extreme, JDU) |kcal=46 |dura=4:34 (Classic) 4:26 (Extreme) 4:35 (On-Stage) |choreo='Classic' Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/dZxjgcEr3X/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }} "#thatPOWER" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a female-male-male-female dance crew. All of them have a grey skin, white hair, a red visor, and a white glove. They are holographic figures at the beginning and ending. 'P1' P1 is a woman. She wears a red suit with black lines and black boots. 'P2' P2 is a man. He wears a black suit with red lines and red shoes. 'P3' P3 is a man. He wears a red and black suit and black shoes. 'P4' P4 is a woman. She wears a black and red suit with black boots that are red at the bottom. In the chorus, every red element turns light blue. thatpower coach 1 big.png|P1 thatpower coach 2 big.png|P2 thatpower coach 3 big.png|P3 thatpower coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The dancer is a man wearing an orange and black suit. He wears jeans, orange shoes, and orange, futuristic-like sunglasses. He has black hair. On-Stage 'P1/P3' P1/P3 are the backup dancers. Both of them are males with blue futuristic-like sunglasses. They wear tuxedo-like shirts with gold accents, black vests, and black shoes. 'P2' P2 is the lead dancer. He is a man with a visor-like mask. He wears a yellow vest with a zebra-striped shirt, black drop-crotch pants, and blue shoes. During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn into greyish holograms. Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The background of the dance is most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme The Extreme background is mainly the original background of Extreme routines. It begins with blue flashlights. Then, the outlines of the squares are flickering and the squares turn brown. When Justin begins to sing, the squares shrink and turn orange. During the routine, the coach's shadow is seen in the square. On-Stage The usual background from Just Dance 2014 On-Stage routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple, and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Cross your arms over your chest. Gold Move 4: Throw your right arm towards the screen whilst looking down at the ground. That Power GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 -TP GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game That Power GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 -TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms quickly. That Power Extreme GM.png|All Gold Moves Thatpoweralt_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage There are 3 Gold Moves in the On-Stage version for P1/P3 (all of which are the same) and 4 Gold Moves for P2: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2)/All Gold Moves (P1/P3): *'P1/P3:' Cross your arms. *'P2:' Put your arms outward by your side as if to show your muscles. Gold Move 4 (P2): Hit the air. ThatPOWEROSALTGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) Thatpoweronstagegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 (P2) All Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game ThatPOWEROSALTGM4.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) -TP OS GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 (P2) in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (U Can't Touch This) Baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 (Beauty and a Beat) Thatpowermashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 in-game Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Thatpowermashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 in-game Canttouchthis gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (U Can't Touch This) Thatpowermashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 in-game Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that can be unlocked from the start. Dancers *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Idealistic'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM1 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM3 *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM4 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM5 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM6 *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Dare'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM7 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM8 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''#thatPOWER ''(Extreme) Battle #thatPOWER has a battle against C'mon by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Extreme *''#thatPOWER'' ' *Built For This'' '''(Robots) *''Fine China'' *''Fun'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Just Dance'' *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Scepter Captions The Extreme dancer for ''#thatPOWER appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: *Cyber Bumps *Cyber Punch *Cyborg Balance *Future Go Back *Future Push *Future Wave *Heart Beat *Powered Circle Trivia *This is the third song by will.i.am in the series. **This is also the second song by Justin Bieber in the series. ***However, this is Justin Bieber’s fourth song in the franchise. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for this song. *The dancers' edited skin colors are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. *''#thatPOWER''’s On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. **This is also the only On-Stage routine to feature all male dancers. *In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode), and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). *In the On-Stage version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'y'" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'. *In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." *The Mashups for this song and for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most Gold Moves in a single Mashup, with eight each. *In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. **The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. *The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. *To get the P2's avatar on , you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in . *In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified. *In , the old On-Stage square is used for the On-Stage version (without the glass effect removed), rather than the Updated version. **Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on , P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when it is viewed it in the avatar shop, P2's avatar is shown instead. *The main banner for the On-Stage version was originally going to be orange, as seen in a video showing one of the early versions of Just Dance 2017.https://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=2m28s It was later changed to pink in the final version. Gallery Game Files Thatpower cover generic.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (Classic) Thatpoweralt cover generic.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) Thatpoweroscdlc.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Thatpower mashup.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Mashup) Thatpower jd2014 cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thatpower jdu cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) ThatPowerALT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Extreme) ThatPowerOSCDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (On-Stage) Thatpower cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Thatpower banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) thatpower cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) thatpoweralt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover (On-Stage) ThatPower1024.png| cover (Classic) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|Classic's P2’s avatar on Thatpoweroscdlc_ava.png|On-Stage's P2's avatar on 132.png|P2’s avatar on and later games 200138.png|P2's Golden avatar 300138.png|P2's Diamond avatar 167 AVATAR.png|P4’s avatar 0472.png|Extreme avatar 200472.png|Golden Extreme avatar 300472.png|Diamond Extreme avatar Thatpoweronstageavat.png|On-Stage avatar (P2) 200351.png|On-Stage golden avatar 300351.png|On-Stage diamond avatar thatpower pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Thatpoweralt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (On-Stage) In-Game Screenshots ThatPOWERopener.png|''#thatPOWER'' on the menu ThatPOWERmenu.png| routine selection menu -thatPower (Extreme).PNG| scoring screen (Extreme) Thatpower_jdnow_menu_old.png|''#thatPOWER'' on the menu (Classic, Outdated) ThatPower JDU2016.png|''#thatPOWER'' on the menu ThatPower JDUloading2016.png| loading screen (Classic) ThatPower JDUcoach2016.png| coach selection screen (Classic) thatpower jd2018 menu.png|''#thatPOWER'' on the menu thatpowerdlc jd2018 menuhaloween.png|On-Stage on the menu (Halloween theme) thatpower jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) thatpoweralt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme) thatpowerdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (On-Stage) thatpower jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) thatpoweralt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme) thatpowerdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (On-Stage) Promotional Images thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser ThatPOWER---William-Ft 168574.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) 12. THAT POWER 300609.jpg| gameplay (Extreme) Beta Elements Zrzut ekranu (13).png|Beta banner color for the On-Stage version on 's version of Behind the Scenes bts#tp.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) thatpoweralt bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) Others that power stage.jpg|No Hud (On-Stage) Onmymind gm 1.png|Additional Gold Move in You’re On My Mind’s Mashup (not on the original routine) Videos Official Music Video Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Teasers ThatPOWER - Gameplay Teaser (US) ThatPOWER - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2014 ThatPOWER - Just Dance Now (Outdated) ThatPOWER - Just Dance Now (Updated) ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2017 ThatPOWER - Just Dance 2018 ТhatPOWER - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme' ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance Now (Updated) ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2017 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2018 ThatPOWER (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2014 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2016 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance Now ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2017 ThatPOWER (On-Stage) - Just Dance 2018 thatPOWER (On Stage) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' ThatPOWER (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation es:ThatPOWER de:ThatPOWER Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Justin Bieber will.i.am Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now